Using traditional communication systems, users are able to place voice-only calls to one another. With the advent of real-time video conferencing technology, many users have determined that voice-only communication is not as user friendly or efficient as videoconferencing, and have begun to use video conferencing for both personal and professional communications. Accordingly, many companies desire to add video capability into their businesses. Unfortunately, in order to add video capabilities, it is necessary for a company to replace its existing voice-only system with a video-capable system. Such replacements are not only costly with regard to equipment, but also in regard to set up costs, training, system configuration and other associated costs. Furthermore, such a replacement renders the existing voice-only system obsolete and requires the replacement of most, if not all, of the voice-only system's peripheral devices, such as telephone handsets.